


Fungi

by Anonymous



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cockblocking, F/M, One Night Stands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:04:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23355124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: The motel they choose isn't the cleanest.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Sania Yeager
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous





	Fungi

Sania paused inside the motel room and said, “You sure know how to romance a lady.”

“Sorry.” Gladio closed the door and ran a hand through his hair. Damn, his palms were sweaty. “I’d take you to an actual hotel, but, uh … outposts aren’t known for luxury, yeah?”

She hummed absently and leaned in to get a closer look at the peeling, faded floral wallpaper. “I bet there’s aureobasidium growing in here. You can get keratomycosis and dermatitis from that,” she said.

Gladio paused half out of his jacket. Whatever that was, he didn’t like the sound of it. “Are we gonna fuck or what?”

But Sania was already turning to examine the bed, tipping her glasses down her nose. She tilted her head to look at Gladio and raised an eyebrow. “You know … if there’s fungus on the wallpaper, there’s probably fungus in the bedspread.”


End file.
